dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Morgana
damage upon normal attack. |activeskill1 = Doom Wraith ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Removes all beneficial effects from all enemies and inflicts 5252% damage, transforming all enemies, except Boss-types, into Shadow Shards for 10 seconds - Inflicts 6x damage to -types instead. Also, inflicts an additional 5252% continuous damage per second for 10 seconds (Cooldown: 15.8 sec). |activeskill2 = Nether Scythe ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Removes all beneficial effects from 1 enemy and inflicts 15730% damage, stunning them for 3 seconds, Boss-types excluded - Inflicts 6x damage to -types instead (Cooldown: 7.1 sec). |activeskill3 = Transition ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 5803% damage to all enemies, causes Non-Boss types incapable of using Skills for 10 seconds - Inflicts 6x damage to -types instead (Cooldown: 14.4 sec). |passive1 = Power Limits |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increases your ATK by 124%. Also, increases enemy-received damage by 240% during Guild Siege and Loot. |passive2 = Dark Illusions ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases additional damage by 112%. Also, when Morgana dies, inflict 18290% damage to enemies in Shadow Shards (Cooldown: 1.0 sec). |passive3 = Master of the Cursed Stone |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Ranged ATK by 840%. Also, increase your Ranged ATK by an additional 8% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Chill Zone |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases enemy-received damage by 50%. Also, increases all damage taken by all enemies by 680% during Guild Siege and Loot. |passive5 = Nether Road |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases your additional damage by 357%. Also, each time you use Nether Scythe, your Ranged ATK is increased by 275%, ATK is increased by 220% (2nd-phase), and you can stack up to 6 times. Separately, increase your ATK by 920% and AoE ATK by 892% during Guild Siege and Loot. |passive6 = Reaper of Death |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase your ATK by 492% and Ranged ATK by 578%. Also, each time you use 'Transition' skill during Guild Siege and Loot, increase Ranged ATK by 328% and additional damage by 282% (2nd-phase), stacking up to 6 times. |passive7 = Melody of Screams |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Morgana's 'Nether Scythe' inflicts an additional 2x damage during Guild Siege and Loot - 15x against Boss-types. Also, when using 'Doom Wraith' skill, increases enemy-received damage by 694% for 10 seconds and inflicts an additional 9525% continuous damage per second. Additionally, during Guild Siege and Loot, increase your ATK by 1425%, Ranged ATK by 1720% and additional damage by 1512%. Separately, increase your Skill ATK by 486% and additional damage by 540%. For each INFINITY enhancement increase your Skill ATK by an additional 19% and additional damage by 54%. ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Ranged ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Ranged ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Siege Loot Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase your additional damage by 1080%. |charskill = Violent Death |charEffect = Increase your ATK by 1820%. |Gaiaweaponname = Cursed Stone |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Siege/Loot) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your ATK by 2590% |GaiaweaponSS = Increase your additional damage by 4450% in Guild Siege/Loot. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase your additional damage by 5480%. |GaiaweaponU = Increase your Ranged ATK by 9870% in Guild Siege/Loot. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase your Impact by 120% in Guild Siege/Loot. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}